Caeré Contigo
by Cami.yadayada
Summary: Han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron. Y van a darse cuenta que a veces, no sirve volver tan tarde. Yaoi Ren-HoroHoro.


Hola. :) Primer fic que publicó en esta sección, si bien tengo otros varios bajo otro seudónimo, pero me moría de ganas por escribir algo acá. En parte porque me encanta el yaoi de esta serie y siento que al menos en la sección en español no hay muchos fics sobre Horo y Ren y es lamentable porque son una pareja que da para mucho. Es por eso que dedico este humilde proyecto a las autoras que se han dedicado a darle vida al fandom en español y me han maravillado muchas veces con sus historias. Especialmente, pero no de forma excluyente, a **Makita**, para quien pensé esta historia y aunque hace mucho no sé de ella, este fic sigue siendo un regalo para esta gran autora. También para **Sad.Whisper** y **Vickyng**, dos autoras que mantienen vivo el fanfom y cuyas historias he seguido incansablemente. Para ellas, que me inspiraron a intentarlo y también para todas las otras que no recuerdo en este momento y que han hecho lindas historias de estos dos.

Es un fic extraño. Es Ren/HoroHoro y posibles alusiones a otras parejas. Ojalá les guste.

**Caeré Contigo**

**Capítulo I:_ Miénteme_**

_La lluvia caía de manera incesante sobre la ciudad. En la pensión, el ruido constante de las gotas rebotando contra las tejas del techo comenzaba a alterar los nervios de los residentes, volviéndolo susceptibles a la menor provocación._

_Sólo Yoh parecía imperturbable al clima: estaba recostado plácidamente en el sofá de la sala al tiempo que iba cambiando espasmódicamente la televisión, buscando algo de su gusto. Mientras, tarareaba en voz baja el ritmo de una popular canción bastante pegajosa. A su lado, Anna lo observaba con una mirada dura, mezcla de irritación con aburrimiento._

_Era un día domingo normal. Insoportablemente normal, con la lluvia susurrante evitando que cada uno de los residentes de la pensión saliera a buscar algo en que entretenerse, dejándolos hacinados. Las primeras horas de lluvia les parecieron estupendas, eran un buen motivo para no hacer nada y ni siquiera Anna podía discutirles eso. Pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, la idea de no hacer nada iba perdiendo poco a poco su gracia._

_Ren frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras oía los chillidos desarticulados que venían de la habitación de al lado, gritos mezcla de risas que comenzaban a fastidiarlo. Era odiosa la idea de que él se encontrara así de aburrido mientras Hao y Horo- Horo parecían estarlo pasando de lo mejor._

_Oyó, tratando vanamente de concentrarse en su libro, el ruido que hacía una mesa al caer, seguido por un cuchicheo veloz. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que los dos chicos comenzaran nuevamente su entrenamiento semanal de lucha libre._

_- ¡Hao! ¡Me estás ahogando, pedazo de bestia!- la voz del ainu se oía ligeramente sofocada. _

_- ¡Eso fue golpe bajo!- luego hubo un gemido de dolor que Ren interpretó como otro golpe bajo el cinturón. _

_- ¿Estás bien? _

_- Creo que acabas de dejarme infértil.- Horo le arrojó una almohada.- Le has robado al mundo la oportunidad de ver mi descendencia... _

_- No seas idiota. _

_Ren oyó largo rato la perorata de Hao sobre su desgracia y la desgracia de las pobres mujeres, intercalada de vez en cuando con exclamaciones escépticas de Horo- Horo. Se sentía impedido de concentrarse en su lectura teniendo al lado a esos dos gritándose tonterías de lado a lado de la habitación._

_No se dio cuenta cuando cayó profundamente dormido._

**HHHHH**

_- Maldita lluvia. _

_Hao no respondió. Estaba más preocupado de observar el brillo inusual en los ojos del otro, un destello que pocas veces había visto en los ojos de su amigo. Algo parecido a la nostalgia, con un leve toque de desamparo, que le provocaba deseos insoportables de arrullarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien._

_- Nos ha arruinado todos los planes. Odio tener que quedarme encerrado aquí en casa. _

_- Ajá. _

_- Además... los días de lluvia me deprimen. Son tan... horriblemente grises.- Horo apreció el recorrido de una gota por el vidrio. – Tan tristes. _

_- Ajá. _

_- ¿Acostumbras ser siempre tan comunicativo? _

_- Sólo contigo.- sonrió con expresión de gato satisfecho mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. _

_De pie junto a la ventana, Horo lo observó dubitativo. Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a pegar la nariz al vidrio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de llover._

_- Me lo tomaré como un halago. _

_Un silencio bastante poco frecuente entre ellos se extendió por la habitación. El chico de cabello azul estaba pendiente de cada gota que caía, mientras que su compañero lo observaba con evidente exasperación. _

_- ¿Tienes pensado quedarte mirando como un idiota hacia fuera hasta que pare de llover? _

_No se molestó en contestarle, sólo le dirigió una mirada que había aprendido magistralmente de Anna. Hao se limitó a revolver los ojos para luego fijarlos en el techo blanco._

_- Hao... _

_- ¿Mmm? _

_- Yo... creo... tengo pensado hablar hoy con Ren. _

_Hao se apartó un mechón de cabellos del rostro y miró con detención la espalda del otro. Notó en el reflejo fantasmal en la ventana que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y algo de rubor en las mejillas. Apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza... no era el momento de distraerse._

_- ¿Sí? Pues ya era hora... creí que nunca lo harías.- su voz sonó algo forzada, pero consiguió darle el tono adecuado de alegría.- ¿Ya tienes pensado cómo se lo dirás? _

_Cuando Horo se volvió, las manos le temblaban de manera descontrolada. Apenas si era consciente de esto, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados más en la reacción de Len que en su propia declaración. _

_- Hao... ¿Qué haré si él me rechaza? ¿Si él me dice que no siente lo mismo?- tragó saliva dificultosamente y levantó la vista de sus pies.- ¿Si se aleja de mí? _

_- ¿Cuál es el punto de pensar en todo lo malo que podría suceder? Dentro de todas esas posibilidades que mencionaste, está la de que seas correspondido.- Hao se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír amistosamente, aunque le dolía la cara por el esfuerzo.- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿Sabes? _

_El joven de cabello azul lo observó con expresión perpleja por breves segundos, como tratando de procesar lo dicho por el otro. Esa actitud tan... compasiva no era la que estaba acostumbrado de ver en Hao. Era un gran amigo, sí, pero eso no quitaba la estricta frialdad con que se tomaba los problemas de los demás. Verlo involucrándose en algo así, le sonaba raro. Poco frecuente, pero reconfortante._

_Le reconfortaba sentir que contaba con alguien como Hao. Alguien que sería fuerte por él cuando estuviera destrozado. Alguien que estaría ahí, intacto, sin reprocharle el ser débil._

_Caminó pesadamente hasta la cama y se dejó caer bruscamente a su lado, al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Sintió el cuerpo de su amigo tensarse entre sus brazos, pero decidió pasarlo por alto._

_- Tengo... tanto miedo, Hao. De perderlo. De acabar con todo esto... por nada. _

_Le respondió el abrazo sin energías. Se limitó a pasar su brazo derecho por sobre la espalda del otro y acarició tiernamente el hombro a su alcance. Sintió el cabello celeste cosquillearle tentadoramente la nariz y esbozó algo que podría considerarse una sonrisa. _

_- No pienses en eso.- susurró.- Yo creo... yo creo que él te corresponderá. _

_Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho ante aquellas frases bienintencionadas y se sintió mal por decirlas. Pero recibió su paga al oír la risa clara de Horo, carente de preocupaciones._

_- ¿En serio?- la voz se oía embargada de alegría infantil. _

_- Ajá. _

_Valía la pena tragarse el orgullo y la frustración para decirle esas palabras de consuelo, con tal de saber que había logrado calmar algo al atribulado niño. Que había logrado llenarle el alma de ilusiones que lo tendrían tranquilo unos momentos._

_Y se sentía culpable, culpable y repudiable, por desear que sus palabras no fueran ciertas. Que las ilusiones fueran sólo ilusiones y que Ren no correspondiera._

_Y aquella sensación egoísta le daba deseos de patearse a sí mismo._

**HHHHH**

_Ren subió las escaleras, sintiendo en la nuca el cosquilleo de la mirada fija de Horo- Horo. Tenía deseos inmensos de darse vuelta y pedirle que dejara de mirarlo, pero aquello iba a sonar demasiado paranoico por lo que se contuvo._

_Llegó a la habitación y lo hizo pasar. Cuando el ainu pasó por delante suyo, Ren notó lo insegura que parecía su postura, bastante distante a la terca y decidida que era común en él. Sus pasos parecían menos precisos, como si no supiera con exactitud si quería entrar o no._

_- ¿Y bien?- Ren sabía que había sonado exageradamente duro, pero se sentía invadido por nervios ilógicos.- ¿Qué querías decirme? _

_Horo lo observó con una clara expresión de pánico en los ojos azules. Pestañeó velozmente, tratando de enfocar la imagen de un Ren repentinamente borroso. Los nervios le estaban jugando malas pasadas._

_- Estooo... yo... yo quería decirte... que... la verdad es que... no sé como... – se mordió la lengua para evitar seguir diciendo estupideces. Se atrevió a mirar a Ren, pero al ver sus ojos dorados llenos de burla se cohibió aún más.- Yo... _

_- ¿Tú?- aportó el chino, divertido ante la situación. Ver a Horo- Horo absolutamente ruborizado y al borde de una crisis de histeria era gracioso. _

_- No sé como decirlo... es difícil. _

_- Tan sólo dilo, Hoto- Hoto. Estoy muerto de sueño y mañana tengo clases... como deberías recordar. _

_- Lo sé.- aspiró hondo y dijo las palabras fatales.- Me gustas, Ren. _

_Los ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras susurradas, pero Ren se obligó a aparentar indiferencia. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. _

_Esperaba que fuera una broma. Que Hao saltara del clóset diciendo que era una maldita broma._

_- Sé que no suena lógico y realmente... me extrañaría que lo fuera. No podría decirte cómo pasó ni porqué. Sólo sé... que me gustas y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.- le dirigió una mirada veloz a Ren, pero bajó rápidamente la vista, como si le quemara.- Yo... te querría por siempre... a pesar de todo ¿Sabes? _

_Esperó unos momentos a que Ren hablara. Pero el muchacho seguía allí, de pie, quieto como una estatua, los ojos fijos en el suelo y los labios fuertemente apretados. _

_El silencio comenzaba a poner nervioso al ainu._

_Oyó a lo lejos, como si él estuviera en otro mundo, el rumor de pasos subiendo las escaleras._

_- Yo... no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, no sé como pasan ni si hay razones precisas para ello. Lo único es que un día me di cuenta que llevaba todo este tiempo queriéndote. Si... – de pronto las palabras estaban brotando de su boca sin control, desesperadas por fluir mientras sentía sus ojos húmedos. Su cerebro ya no controlaba su elocuencia feroz, desbordada por la repentina desesperación de tener a Ren frente a él observándole inexpresivo.- Yo sé que es raro. Sé que soy un chico, lo sé. Es sólo que creo que nunca antes había querido a alguien como a ti. _

_- Yo... _

_- No sé porqué pasó. Eres mi amigo y discutimos siempre, es sólo que a veces pienso que he podido ver partes de Ren Tao que nadie imaginaría y , no sé. Si tú me dieras la oportunidad de... - ¿En qué momento preciso había comenzado a rogar? ¿A suplicar por un poco de cariño? Horo- Horo sintió un repentino asco hacia sí mismo.- Una oportunidad... para intentarlo. Para intentar estar juntos. _

_Era hora de que Ren dijera algo. Hora de que el chico se abalanzara sobre él para besarlo o le escupiera en la cara. De todos modos, cualquiera de las dos alternativas era más atractiva que ese silencio espantoso. _

_- ¿Ren? _

_- Horo... yo... no sé... esto es... _

_Igual de sorpresivo que la repentina invasión a su boca. Labios desesperados se frotaron contra los suyos, arrancándole un breve jadeo, el momento perfecto para que una lengua desconocida fuera a investigar el interior aterciopelado._

_Cerró los ojos casi por instinto, sin saber realmente que estaba sucediendo. Su mente era un lío y ya no estaba enviando órdenes coherentes. _

_Las manos de Horo se ciñeron cálidamente a sus brazos, no tanto para sujetarlo como para tocarlo, enviando electricidad por todas las terminales nerviosas._

_¡Se estaban besando!_

_Hubo rumor de pasos nuevamente en el pasillo, pero ninguno de los dos quiso prestarle atención, demasiado inmersos en la asfixiante sensación de estarse besando en la semi penumbra del cuarto. _

_Ren volvió abruptamente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos horrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo y empujó al otro con fuerza, arrojándole contra la cama. Lo observó en denso silencio, tratando de recuperar tanto la respiración como la lógica._

_Horokeu Usui comprendió lo que le iba a decir Ren medio segundo antes de que éste abriera la boca. Vio el brillo confuso en los orbes de oro y deseó poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese momento._

_- Yo... me temo que no siento lo mismo Horo. _

_Fue como una bofetada. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y sólo atinó a cerrar brevemente los ojos._

_- Lo siento.- Ren calló unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón golpearle el pecho violentamente. Luego volvió a adoptar su actitud distante de siempre.- Creo... que es hora de dormir. No quisiera ser descortés, pero tengo sueño. _

_Horo caminó con la mayor normalidad que pudo hasta la puerta, tratando de no derrumbarse en el camino. Oyó el 'buenas noches' que le dijo Ren al pasar por su lado, pero fue incapaz de responderlo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear antes de salir._

_Una vez en el pasillo, Horo- Horo se encontró con los ojos castaños de Hao viéndolo preocupado. El muchacho estaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Parecía estar esperando._

_- ¿Horo? _

_- No, Hao. No... no estoy de ánimos para hablar ahora.- Horo- Horo hizo un esfuerzo para parecer calmado. Caminó velozmente hasta su habitación.- Ya hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches. _

_Cerró la puerta con violencia innecesaria, sin saber que sentía exactamente. El estómago se le retorcía como si estuviera lleno de serpientes vivas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho le hacía dificultoso el pensar con claridad._

_Había... había creído, por un miserable y hermoso segundo, que tal vez Ren podría corresponderle. Se había engañado, claro está. Él siempre había sabido en lo más profundo de su ser que el frío y arrogante de Ren no podía amarlo._

_Entonces ¿Por qué había ido?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Había deseado con tantas fuerzas que Ren dijera que él también lo amaba. Había deseado... por un ínfimo momento había anhelado desesperadamente que le mintiera. Que le dijera que estaría con él por siempre..._

_Golpeó la almohada, sintiéndose impotente ante lo ocurrido. Lo veía como si lo hubiera vivido otro... él no._

_Él no podía haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido para declarársele a Ren Tao._

_- ¡Maldita, maldita sea!_

_Acababa de arruinarlo todo._

**HHHHH**

_Luego de ayudar a Tamao a recoger la mesa, Pilika se dejó caer junto a Manta frente a la t.v. Oyó el sonido del agua corriendo en la cocina seguido por la voz aflautada de Tamao canturreando y esbozó una lenta sonrisa perezosa. Afuera, la lluvia había terminado por convertirse en tormenta, una cortina gris de agua que volvía imposible mirar hacia fuera._

_Frente a ella, Ren observaba sin interés la televisión, donde una joven era entrevistada por un hombre de calva brillante. El muchacho no parecía estar escuchando lo que sucedía en la pantalla, por el contrario, a juzgar por la fijeza de su expresión se diría que estaba en una importante discusión interior. A su lado, Anna leía una revista con el entrecejo fruncido. Yoh estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Manta, comentando con él en voz baja el programa. Lyserg los oía hablar, pero no participaba. Sus ojos verdes iban de uno a otro, en absoluto silencio. _

_- ¡Tramposo! _

_Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la escalera, de donde provenían los gritos. Vieron bajar a Hao por la barandilla, seguido muy de cerca por un peliazulado furioso. Manta meneó la cabeza brevemente observándolos correr insultándose hacia la cocina. Adentro, Tamao había dejado de cantar._

_Haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, Pilika regresó su atención a la t.v. Así era su hermano... tendría diecisiete años ya, pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño, que disfrutaba de jugar y se enfurruñaba ante los regaños. _

_¿Cómo podría ser él el mejor amigo de alguien como Ren Tao? _

_Analizó a este último largo rato, tal y como llevaba haciendo los últimos años de su vida, con eterno arrobamiento y amor infantil. Sonrió mientras admiraba cada línea del rostro pálido, cada surco y cada curva de la mandíbula firme. Los ojos dorados... el cuello suave. Se ruborizó ligeramente._

_- ¡Hey, Ren! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- su hermano estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con expresión demudada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. – Necesito hablar contigo. _

_Sin decir nada, aparte de resoplar con molestia, el muchacho proveniente de China se levantó de su cómodo asiento. Caminó con arrogancia hasta donde estaba el ainu y le hizo un gesto señalando hacia el segundo piso. Horo revolvió los ojos ante la apariencia tan pagada de sí misma que demostraba su amigo y lo siguió escaleras arriba. _

_Pilika observó subir al par con curiosidad. ¿De qué querría hablarle su hermano a Ren? _

_Se levantó para seguirlos pero casi al instante se arrepintió. Probablemente era para una estupidez de chicos y no valía la pena que su hermano la atrapara de intrusa por algo así. Volvió a sentarse, pero ya se sentía incapaz de prestar atención al programa de televisión. Sus oídos estaban pendientes del más mínimo ruido que llegara de arriba._

_Pasados unos minutos, fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Bostezando exageradamente, comentó que iría a dormirse. Yoh le deseó buenas noches al igual que Manta y Lyserg, mientras Anna le hacía un gesto con la mano sin despegar su atención de la revista._

_Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pero al llegar al pasillo decidió que lo mejor sería no hacer ruido, a fin de no ser descubierta. Caminó en punta de pies hasta la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de Ren y espió por la pequeña rendija. _

_Ren estaba de espaldas a la puerta con Horo- Horo de pie frente a él, a escasa distancia. Pilika notó lo turbado que parecía su hermano y aguzó el oído lo más que pudo. _

_- ... Una oportunidad para intentarlo.- la expresión de su hermano era desesperación pura.- Para intentar estar juntos. _

_Pilika se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar el jadeo de sorpresa bastante audible que se le escapó. Eso... debía de haber escuchado mal. O ser una pesadilla. No había otra explicación posible._

_Su hermano NO podía estar diciendo semejante barbaridad._

_Su Ren... no... no podía ser... _

_Las primeras lágrimas se le escaparon cuando vio como los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes se acercaban como si se tratara de imanes. Vio el enlace de sus rostros como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta. Vio el beso sin poder creerlo, sintiéndose encerrada en una película de horror muda, donde su hermano de pronto se convertía en un ser desconocido que derrumbaba su mundo a patadas. El silencio se le hizo pesado mientras veía como Ren y su hermano se buscaban, se palpaban a tientas, en el beso más inseguro y doloroso que Pilika habría imaginado jamás._

_Se alejó de la puerta espantada. Retrocedió torpemente hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared y luego miró, en una búsqueda febril con los ojos borrosos bajo las lágrimas, a ambos lados del pasillo. Vio a Hao en el rellano de la escalera observándola con algo parecido a la compasión. _

_Sin poder soportarlo más, Pilika corrió. Empujó a Hao al pasar y bajó a tropezones la escalera._

_Salió de la casa sin ninguna idea concreta en la cabeza, sin preocuparse del resfriado que pescaría por estar a esas horas bajo la lluvia. Sintió la ropa empapada pegándosele al cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas en un charco de barro._

_Ren y Horo- Horo..._

_Su hermano acababa de destrozar sus ilusiones. Sus esperanzas de niña... tanto tiempo aguardando a que Ren la mirara... a que... descubriera que estaba ahí sólo por él._

_Golpeó el suelo lodoso con un puño firmemente cerrado. El cabello le interrumpía la visión, pero fue claramente consciente de que la puerta de la casa se había abierto. Una silueta se dibujaba contra la luz del interior._

_¡Señorita Pilika! _

**Continuará**

Hasta aquí llegamos. Espero les haya agradado y bueno, cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida

Besos!


End file.
